


Escape From the Monster Zoo

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but they can understand each other, humans believe monsters are animals, monster zoo, sans and papyrus cant speak human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: Monsters are dangerous. They're wild animals that need to be caged. They tried to fight humans. So now they're in zoos. Monster zoos. This is the life for the skele bros. Until Sans decides its time his brother finally see the real sun. It's time they become free. Cause they are not animals. But can they escape and will they ever be truly free?





	1. Chapter 1

The bright lights came on. It was automatic, on a timer set to turn on in the morning. It didn't bother Sans though. He can easily sleep with the lights on. But his brother Papyrus was up and awake and all excited like every morning. They had exactly 37 minutes before one of the humans came around to give them their breakfast and morning check in. That's enough time for a nap.

Sans briefly wondered which human it would be today? The nice lady named Jen, the one all the humans said was a “bitch” Sue, or maybe the older male named Bob? Sans knew their names from learning how to read their words. The humans didn't know that he learned it. It was his and Paps own little secret. They didn't know how to speak the words themselves though.

Sans hoped it wasn't Sue today. Sue didn't like monsters and was mean to Papyrus. Sans didn't like her right back, he's given her plenty of bite marks. Which got him into trouble just as many times. The old guy Bob was ok, quiet and tired looking. Sans could relate. They both probably wish they didn't have to do this every day.

The other lady Jen was nice. She would share some of her lunch with them and talk to them. Sans thinks she's lonely. From what Sans understood, there were some family issues. Sans liked the red stuff she would have with he lunch. Sans picked up that they called it ketchup. Ketchup was his favorite. He liked the other stuff too though. Like the yellow stuff, mustard. Papyrus really liked when she would share that pasta stuff with them. They had many different shapes. The long thin ones were Paps favorite.

Over his life time here, he learned it was called a zoo. A zoo for monsters. Monsters were always treated like animals by the humans. The monsters were once free to roam about, until they tried to revolt against the humans. They lost, and were put into zoos for the humans safety. They weren't dangerous though. Humans are the dangerous ones. A single human child could kill off an entire race of monster. Like the skeletons.

Humans especially didn't like the skeletons. Something about looking too close to their own skeletons inside of them. And looking like living dead humans. There were certain humans that called the skeleton monsters “satanic” and “evil” and “unholy”. That was something Sans didn't understand.

So almost all of the skeletons were killed off. As far as Sans and Papyrus knew, they were the only two skeletons left. Skeletons were then put on the “endangered” list. Whatever that meant. For Sans, it meant he and his brother could never see the real sun or feel the real wind or walk on true wild grass. They could never be free.

Papyrus started to shake Sans, making almost squeaking like noises. For Sans, the sounds Papyrus made were the equivalent to someone yelling “wake up, wake up”. Was his nap done already? Well he was hungry. Once they get their breakfast, it would be exactly 44 minutes until the first human visitors arrived. Fifteen of those minutes would consist of them eating their food.

Sans opened his eyes to see Papyrus's grinning face. Sans smiled back at him. Papyrus always made him smile. Papyrus made a happy squeak like noise. They noises they make were more like the humans letter e sound. Not the “eh” version, the “e” version. Sans and Papyrus call it either squeaking or chirping.

'Sans! Wake up! It's time for breakfast! Stop being so lazy!' Papyrus chirped in their “skeleton speech”. Sans rubbed his eyes and sat up. 'ok bro, I'm up. I'm up.' Sans chirped back. They both left their sleeping area and started over to the door. Their living area wasn't huge, but it was comfortable enough for the two of them. Papyrus quickly ran to the door all excitedly. Sans sluggishly walked behind him. He could still see him at the door, tailbone wagging a bit excitedly.

Sans sat down next to Papyrus, who jumped a bit in excitement. Pap is always so excitable. He didn't know anything other then the zoo, unlike Sans. Sans was born in a really small human house in a city. There were other doors across, above, and below theirs. The human who kept his parents like pets was always trying to sell Sans. Until humans in these uniforms, not like the zoo humans but similar, burst in and took Sans and his parents.

Sans was really young when that happened. He remembered his parents being taken somewhere one day, then a few months later they came back with Papyrus. Sans didn't understand back then, but now he knew better. They were taken to be bred for another baby skeleton. Sans didn't mind though. He loved Papyrus with all of his soul. But now their parents were dust.

They used to be in a living area that wasn't in glass. It was more open. A human child managed to crawl into their living area once. It wanted to see the baby skeleton closer, Sans thinks. But when his mother went to show the human child, she was shot by different humans. Sans father got angry and threw bone attacks at them. They shot him as well. Then Sans and Papyrus were moved into here.

That was a long time ago though. Sans and Papyrus are young adults now. Sometimes Sans wondered if they would be taken to breed like their parents were. Or maybe the humans didn't want any more skeletons to live. Maybe they were just waiting until Sans and Papyrus dusted as well.

Papyrus squeaked excitedly as the door began to open. Sans looked to see the male zoo worker Bob. Seems like its going to be a quiet day today. Sans liked quiet days. He can take naps during quiet days. Bob placed two bowls of food down, waved at the skeleton brothers, and closed the door. Papyrus immediately brought the bowls over to Sans. He sat down and began to eat while talking.

'Bob seems tired today Sans! I hope he slept enough!' Pap chirped. Sans shrugged and started to eat as well. 'he's always like that bro. You know that. At least it will be a quiet day. Maybe he'll take a nap too.' Sans replied. Papyrus frowned a bit.

'Aww. I like interacting with the humans. They're so weird! Nyeh heh!' Papyrus said. Sans shrugged again. 'eh, I'd rather keep my distance. They're not cool like you are.' Sans commented. Papyrus beamed with joy at the compliment. Not too long until the first humans arrive to stare at them and take pictures and talk and stuff.

Sans often thought about trying to escape. He wanted Papyrus to be free and see the real world. Papyrus would be so much happier. As the first humans began to come in, right on time, Sans thought. Trying to escape would be too much of a hassle. It probably wouldn't work either. Sans looked as Papyrus was all excited to see the humans. Waving and showing off his “moves”, posing for pictures and whatnot. Sans felt tired. A nap would be good. They could never escape this cage.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Sans knew he has low magic. So he didn't need to discharge any excess magic. It was kind of funny how the humans would be so confused on how Sans never seems to go to the bathroom. But Paps had a lot of magic. He often made bone attacks, many different kinds. And still had magic left over. So Sans stood by, keeping an eye out for peeping humans, and blocking their view of Paps ecto magic bits.

Filthy humans. Watching them 24/7, even when they're doing such private things. Like sleeping, bathing, mating, and discharging their excess magic. When a skeleton has their ecto magic summoned, its considered nudity to skeletons. Bare bones don't bother them. It wasn't being naked to them. But it was to humans. They're so weird.

Sans held a huge leaf to cover up Papyrus's waist. He glared at any humans that would walk by. “It's amazing how skeletons understand censorship. It's so unlike other animals. Do you think it's because they're so much like humans?” A human lady said to another, probably her friend. 

Like humans!? Now that comment got Sans angry. But he managed to keep calm enough for his magic eye to not burst to life. 'Ok brother! I'm done. I think I ate too much. Nyeh! I still don't get why you do that all the time though.' Pap chirped.

Sans put the huge leaf down and then shrugged. 'eh. Just think you should have some privacy from wondering eyes. You know? You're just so cool, no one should look at you for too long. They might get a messed up eye like mine.' Sans replied. He pointed to his right eye.

Papyrus held Sans face. 'It's not messed up! It just doesn't glow. It works fine Sans. You can see out of it and make the eyelight disappear and appear. So its fine! Ok?' He chirped. Sans smiled and nuzzled into Papyrus's embrace. 'thanks bro.' Sans chirped in reply.

After their dinner, which the human visitors watched as if they've never seen anything eat before, Papyrus was up at the glass again. Sans stayed sitting and watched as Pap was all excited over the human visitors again. Like every day. Papyrus looked at Sans and pointed out one of the humans.

'Sans! Look! This one has a baby! It's so cute! Isn't it Sans?' Papyrus chirped as he gushed over the human baby. Sans looked over and saw a lady human holding a baby.  
'heh. Yeah. I guess it is kinda cute. If only they didn't grow into big humans.' Sans replied in a cynical way. The human baby was cute though. The way it smiled its weirdly toothless smile, and clapped, and how its mother held it so lovingly. It reminded Sans of Papyrus and their mother.

Sans then did something he never did. He got closer to the glass. Papyrus was shocked but happy. The human mother smiled and pointed out Sans to the baby. The human baby smiled at Sans. 'Oh Sans! It smiled at you! Oh it must like you!' Papyrus gushed.

'heh. I guess so.' Sans replied. That was it. Sans felt something stir in him. He was going to get Papyrus out of here. They were going to escape and see the sun and the grass at the nature. They will be as free and happy as that little human baby. He didn't care how they would escape. But they were going to. Sans will make sure of it.

So that night, after the lights went out and the last worker human left, Sans got up. He shook Papyrus quietly to wake him up. 'bro. Pap. Wake up.' Sans chirped quietly. Papyrus rubbed his eye sockets sleepily. 'Nyeh? Sans? What's going on? It's sleeping time.' Papyrus replied half asleep.

'nope. It's escaping time now. We're gonna get out of here bro. We're gonna be free and see the sun and feel the wind and the grass!' Sans chirped in an uncharacteristic excitement. Papyrus was definitely awake now. He's never seen Sans like this. So full of energy and life and... something else. He wasn't sure what exactly it was. But Sans seemed really serious about escaping. Wait...

'Escaping!? But that's like... leaving forever! We can't do that!' Papyrus exclaimed. Sans covered his mouth with a hand and shushed him. 'Shh! Bro. We can't alarm the cameras. They sense movement and speech. And yes, I do mean escaping. We're not meant to be treated this way Pap. We're supposed to be free like the humans. I can feel it!' Sans chirped seriously.

He took his hand off Papyrus and looked away. 'I... I just know it. I want you to see the world. Not be trapped here like some rabid animal!' Sans growled angrily. Which in turn worried Papyrus.

'Brother. Please don't get mad again. I don't want the darts to fly out and hit you again. Like that one night. You looked like you would turn to dust any moment! It really scared me. Especially when the humans came in with the dart guns and took you away. I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!' Papyrus said, tears starting to form as he got more worked up.

Sans gently shushed him. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Papyrus's. His left eye glowed softly behind the closed eye socket. Sans then skeleton kissed away the tears in Pap's sockets. Papyrus sniffled and started to calm down.

'I promised you that I would never leave you. I promised I would always protect you. Im sorry I made you worried and scared that time. I promised it would never happen again, right? And haven't I been good at keeping that?' Sans chirped softly.

Sans eye light died down as he moved away and opened his eyes again. 'So. How would we escape Sans? If we use magic, the cameras will focus on us. And if we try to use our attacks to hit it or the glass, it will shoot those darts! There's no way to escape.' Papyrus asked in worry.

'don't worry Pap. Big bro's got this. I havent done it in a long time. But I think I still can. It's a secret i've been hiding for years now.' Sans explained. Papyrus looked at him curiously.

'What do you mean? What secret?' Papyrus asked. Sans never kept a secret from him. What could it be? Sans blushed a little in embarrassment. 'well. You see. I can kinda... disappear and reappear somewhere else entirely. The human that tried to sell me called it, teleporting.' Sans answered.

Sans then took Papyrus's hand, waited for the camera to move just a little bit more away, and teleported them both. Papyrus squeaked in surprise when they appeared somewhere else that wasn't the zoo. They appeared in what seemed to be a forest. But there was an empty patch that had weird shaped things all over the place. Pap saw a big sign that said “Playground”. Was this an area for humans to play?

'Sans, this place says- SANS!' Papyrus exclaimed as he saw Sans wobble and then pass out. Pap managed to catch him before he hit the ground. That teleporting thing must have taken a lot of energy. Poor Sans. They need a place to sleep. But where would be comfortable?

So Papyrus held Sans and looked for a nice area to sleep on. He did find a nice soft patch of grass and leaves. He put Sans down and moved things around a bit. Getting rid of small rocks and sticks and making the leaves into a nice padded sleeping area. Then he layed Sans on it, layed next to him, cuddled up close, and fell to sleep. His last thought was that, those bright twinkling things above them were really pretty. How far up is the ceiling out here anyways? And Sans did so much for him. Papyrus hoped he would be happy now.


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus woke up from light at his eye sockets. Who turned on the lights out here? Wait, that's right. They weren't in the zoo anymore! Papyrus had to wake Sans up! So Papyrus bolted awake, shuffling the leaves below him in the process. He started to shake Sans.

'Nyeh! Sans! Sans wake up! You did it! You got us free!' Papyrus exclaimed. Sans eye sockets fluttered open. He moaned as he stretched his bones. 'five more minutes bro. Kay?' Sans chirped as he turned onto his side to fall back to sleep.

'Sans! Please wake up! We're in the outside now. Like you've always talked about! And-... Is that what the sun looks like? It's beautiful. And so orange! Like my magic!' Papyrus chirped. He got distracted by the sun.

Sans muttered, 'yeah bro. That's the sun. it's really pretty huh? Just don't stare at it for too long.' Then Sans realized what they were talking about. He bolted upright with a gasp. 'we're outside! We're free! It worked! I... I can't believe it!' Sans exclaimed. He had the biggest grin on his face.

But then it went away as he realized something else. 'oh my god. We're free bro. We escaped. That means they'll be coming after us! They'll be looking for us! We're not safe here! Come on! We gotta go!' Sans yelled.

Sans a little too quickly got up onto his feet. But after the teleportation and how quickly he got up, he wobbled and got dizzy. He fell backwards. Papyrus caught him though. 'Oh Sans. You silly bones. We can find a place to be safe later. First, let's just enjoy ourselves. Look at the sun rising Sans. It's so beautiful and peaceful. Isn't it?' Papyrus chirped as he looked at the sky.

Sans leaned into Papyrus and looked up. The sun was beautiful. After all these years of not seeing it, it did make Sans feel peaceful. But they were still in danger. They'll always be in danger. The humans will always try to find them and catch them. What would happen to them? What would happen to him!? Would they try to use his teleportation for their own uses? Would they experiment on him like they did on his father? Would they be forced to breed? Would he be taken from Pap? Would he never see Papyrus again!?

'Sans! Are you ok!? Why are you crying!?' Papyrus chirped in concern. Sans looked at him and wiped his eye sockets. 'I-I'm fine bro. I just... the sun is so pretty it makes my eye sockets water. Th-That's all. I promise.' Sans said. He always said that when he lied, “i promise”. He really needs to stop making promises. They'll be the death of him someday.  
Papyrus leaned down and skeleton kissed the tears away. 'Oh Sans. You silly bones.' Pap chirped with a smile. Then he looked at the playground. 'Hey Sans. What do you think the humans do with this “playground” thing? I like to play. But why do humans need special ground to play on?' He asked.

Sans looked at the playground as well. 'I think it has to do with the things on the ground. I remember back in the old outside cage, there was something like this not too far from us. The human children played on the stuff while the adults sat and talked and stuff. I remember this one!' Sans explained. Then he got up and went over to the slide.

'yeah. This looks just like it. The human children would climb up one side and sit and slide down the other side. Yeah. I think that's what it's called. A slide. This one is all metal though. Instead of wood and metal. Huh.' Sans chirped in thought as he inspected the slide. Papyrus loved when Sans got all inspecty and smart. It's the only time Papyrus felt close to their father, who was a very smart skeleton apparently.

Papyrus then went over to Sans. 'I would like to use the slide! It looks fun.' Pap chirped. Sans smiled at Papyrus. 'sure thing bro. It's all yours. No humans are around so... it's safe for now.' Sans chirped back. Papyrus let out an excitable “nyee!” and climbed up the ladder. He sat at the top, bringing his knees up to his chin and making himself as small as possible. He slide down, laughing loudly as he did.

Papyrus continued to laugh at the bottom of the slide. But then he sprang up to his feet. 'Nyeh! Sans! You must try this!' He exclaimed.

'nah bro. I'm good. You enjoy yourself. I'll just keep an eye out for humans and- ngh!' Sans began to say but was cut off when Papyrus picked him up and placed him on the top of the slide. Sans immediately curled up.

'Nonsense! You should try it brother! It's fun!' Papyrus chirped. Then he gently gave Sans a push. Sans froze as he slid down the slide. There was a moment of silence as he got to the bottom. Then Sans burst into laughter. It was the most and hardest Papyrus has seen Sans laugh. Sans tried to talk but he was laughing too much.

Later, after Sans stopped laughing, he sat on the ground and watched Papyrus play on all of the equipment. He sat on just the right spot to be able to see everything. Which meant he could keep an on on Papyrus and keep an eye socket out for humans. Although just watching was starting to put him to sleep. But he couldn't take a nap right now. He had to protect Papyrus.

Sans stood up and went over closer to Papyrus as he saw humans walking up. 'bro. We uh, we should go now. Humans are coming.' Sans chirped nervously to Papyrus. It seemed to be a family. Probably to play on the playground.

'Hmm? Oh! Human children! Maybe they'll want to play!' Papyrus chirped excitedly and without any worry. 'but. But bro. There are adults too. They'll get the zoo workers and-and they'll capture us!' Sans said, starting to panic. He breathing quickened as he could feel his soul pounding inside of him. He could feel his magic starting to rush throughout his body. To his hands and feet and eye socket.

As the humans got closer, Sans started to shake and he could feel his magic was about to burst in his left eye. 'Sans no!' Papyrus called out. He tackled Sans as the human family got close enough to finally notice them. The humans stopped and whispered to themselves, seemingly a little scared. Sans growled at Papyrus.

'We can't fight the humans Sans! You'll get us into trouble if you do! Please don't do it Sans! Please.' Papyrus exclaimed. Sans took deep breathes and finally calmed down. 'fine! I won't. But I swear, if they try anything, I will do something about it!' Sans responded.

Papyrus let go of Sans and got up, helping him up as well. Now it was a showdown, a staring contest, between the human family and the skeleton brothers. The adults looked scared but the children looked curious. Sans felt the staring went on forever. Until one of the children decided to run up to them.

Sans flinched and stood in front of Papyrus, instinctively trying to protect him. The child just looked at him and then smiled and giggled. “You're skeletons! Can you play pirates with me and my brother? It'll be awesome to have a real skeleton army!” The child said. Sans blinked a couple times in surprise.

Sans and Papyrus then looked at each other. They weren't sure what to do. But then the child took Sans hand. The mother gasped and was going to intervene but the father stopped her and shook his head not to. The child and their brother took Sans to the jungle gym. Papyrus followed them curiously.

“Come on little skeleton! This will be our ship!” The child said. Sans looked back at Papyrus and shrugged. Might as well humor the kids. Papyrus grinned in agreement.

The mother looked in horror as her children played with these two monsters. The father watched in a protective way, ready to call someone if the monsters started to get hostile. Sans and Papyrus laughed as they played pirates with the kids. Soon more human family began to show up. As more came, the adults began to discuss if they should do something. And Sans began watching them, keep an on them as well.

The adults decided that, with the kids around, doing anything to detain the monsters would be too risky. If the monsters started to feel threatened, they could hurt the kids. So the adults just watched in worry and concern and a bit of fear. The kids and Papyrus were having loads of fun playing. And with Papyrus's tall height, the kids loved him.

But Sans began to get less and less into it. With so many more adults here, Sans adrenaline was beginning to kick in. He had to make sure to protect Papyrus. At one point, the kids and Papyrus got too busy to notice Sans wasn't really playing anymore. Just sticking close by protectively but not really participating anymore.

Sans really hoped none of the adults decided to call the zoo workers. He should really get Papyrus and get to safety. Will they ever be truly free and safe? Or maybe they'll be on the run forever?


End file.
